The invention relates to a flexible circuit, comprising a flexible film and a circuit provided thereon, said film comprising a main strip and at least one side strip.
The use of flexible circuits, also known as flexible films, in switch boxes and gearboxes of motor vehicles is becoming increasingly common. In this case these circuits lie in transmission oil which has a temperature range of -30.degree. C. to +150.degree. C. The film material suitable for this application is therefore very expensive.